This invention relates to cylinders having guide rods therefor and more particularly to an improved mounting which allows for a housing of reduced size providing miniaturization for the guided cylinder assembly.
Heretofore it has been the practice to pass a mounting bolt entirely through the housing of a guided cylinder in order to secure same to an object upon which the guided cylinder is to be mounted. Because the bolt is passed entirely through the housing it is necessary for the respective bolts to fit securely on one side of each of the guide rods. The additional metal which must be provided in the housing for this purpose increases the size and the weight of the guided cylinder assembly. Guided cylinders in accordance with the prior art are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,746.